Computing and communication networks may include network devices, such as routers, firewalls, switches, servers, gateways, etc., which transfer or switch data, such as packets, from one or more sources to one or more destinations. Network devices may operate on the packets as the packets traverse the network, such as by forwarding or filtering the packet-based network traffic.
A session may refer to a semi-permanent interactive information interchange between two or more communicating devices. A session may be set up at a first point in time, and may be torn down at a later point in time when the session expires. A network device may manage expirations associated with sessions. When a time period or life cycle associated with a session expires, the network device may tear down the session.